


Chaotic Love

by IntoTheBlueNights



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheBlueNights/pseuds/IntoTheBlueNights
Summary: When dancer Ken decided to come back home, he never expected he'd fall in love.With his brother's boyfriend, of all people.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ken did not expect this would happen when he returned home years ago. He did not expect he'd be attending a wedding, he did not expect to be waiting in an aisle, while the love of his life walked slowly, as if teasing everyone in attendance. He looked at his younger brother who was smiling brightly and thought, _Everything is in their proper places. Today, my life officially begins._


	2. First Impression sometimes lasts

**KEN'S POV**

Ken looked around for a familiar face, he's been in a 15-hr flight from LA and jetlag was already catching up with him. He just wants to lay on his bed and sleep it off, but it seems like the one who was supposed to fetch him was late.

_Asan ka na?_

He unlocked his cellphone and was supposed to call when he heard someone shouting his name. He turned his gaze to the voice and sighed, _Jah_.

 **Jah** : Ken! Here!

He rolled his eyes, how did this guy know?

_Stell, why? I specifically told you not to tell anyone about this._

Ken then walked to where Jah was, who was also meeting him half way. Jah and his toothy-grin was truly a sight he missed, if only he was on a good mood.

 **Ken** : I specifically told Stell not to tell anyone. Bakit ka nandito?

Jah pouted, like a little baby.

_Oo, baby pa nga pala to._

**Jah** : It's not Stell's fault. Nagkita kasi kami kahapon, unexpectedly. Di niya sinadyang masabi sakin na may flight ka pala pauwi. 

Jah then looked at him with hurt on his eyes before accusing him.

 **Jah** : Ayaw mo kong makita? Bakit pati sakin tinago mo?

Ken sighed then messed Jah's hair a little and answered.

**Ken** : Sus, tampo ka pa. Andito na nga ako oh? Tara na, hatid mo na ako. Gusto ko na magpahinga

Jah helped him with his luggage then looked around, as if looking for someone.

 **Ken** : May hinahanap ka?

 **Jah** : Yeah, kasama ko si Josh.

 **Ken** : Josh?

 **Jah** : Oh ayan na pala siya, Josh!

Someone was brisk walking towards their direction. Ken can only see a mop of his black hair, as he was still hidden by travelers walking around. And when he finally had a gaze on him, he can't help but think, _Mukhang fuckboy._

 **Josh** : Sorry, andaming tao sa cr. Andito na Kuya mo?

 **Jah** : Ken, meet Josh, boyfriend ko. Josh, kuya ko pala, si Ken.

Josh, the guy, smiled at him and stick out his hand for a handshake. Ken just stared him down then looked at Jah and said.

 **Ken** : If wala ka nang ibang hinihintay, let's go. Gusto ko nang humilata sa hotel.

 **Jah** : Hotel? Nope, I'm bringing you home.

 **Ken** : Wag muna ngayon, Jah. I need rest before makipagkita kina mama. You'd atleast give me that, right?

Jah shrugged his shoulders, and Ken knew he won.

 **Jah** : Sige na nga, basta bukas uwi ka sa bahay ha?

 **Ken** : Yeah, yeah I should really go and find some other hotel room tonight.

* * *

**JOSH'S POV**

Josh woke up that day feeling anxious, it was a gloomy day. _Bakit parang may mangyayaring masama ngayong araw?_

That must just be his fear of finally meeting the infamous brother of his boyfriend, Jah.

Ever since they dated 3 months ago, Jah has been saying nothing but praises when it comes to his older brother. Jah looked up to him greatly, even if they were miles apart since he turned 15. That's why Josh felt like he needs to get to Ken's graces as he's on it for the long haul.

_Sana mabait, I mean, approved naman ako sa parents. Di naman seguro ako papahirapan nung Kuya?_

And he started his day with that positive attitude not knowing what lies ahead.

That must be why Josh was anxious that morning, it seemed like Ken was not interested at all. Did he do something to gain his wrath? It seemed like it.

It's been an hour since they left the airport, and now he just wanted to get out of the car and hail a taxi home. The two's been engaged to a lot of throwbacks when they were young, and as much Josh would have loved to hear it, he does not want it happening that way.

Ken was leaving him out of the convo, he noticed. Whenever Jah tries to ask him about the topic, Ken would defer it by asking things like traffic, music and etc.

 _Why is the traffic so damn slow?_ Josh heaved a sigh when he noticed they were already at the hotel where Ken would be staying, finally.

 **Ken** : Wag mo na ako ihatid sa loob, I can manage. Umuwi na kayo.

 **Jah** : But, Kuya

 **Ken** : I mean it, Jah. Magkikita naman tayo bukas diba? I also gave you my number. Ayokong mag entertain ng guest sa room ko, I hope you understand.

 **Josh** : Your brother's right, love. Hayaan mo muna siya magpahinga. Remember may gagawin ka pa rin diba?

Jah was looking conflicted, before finally agreeing.

 **Jah** : Fine, but you better be here tomorrow. Alis na kami.

 **Ken** : Ingat kayo, drive slowly ok? And without even a glance at Josh, Ken left.

_What a snob._

It was later that night, when they were messaging with each other, that Josh confessed he felt like Jah's brother did not like him.

 **Jah** : Ganun lang talaga yun, tsaka he's jetlagged. Sorry.

 **Josh** : Don't say sorry, love. Di mo naman kasalanan na ayaw sakin ng Kuya mo.

 **Jah** : He just needs time to get to know you. Nakuha mo na nga kiliti ni Papa, easy na sayo si Kuya

 **Josh** : I hope so. Gusto ko rin namang walang awkwardness between us when I finally become part of the family.

 **Jah** : Uy, uy. Masyado pang maaga yan, Mister.

 **Josh** : Sus, kinikilig ka naman diyan.

 **Jah** : Luh, desisyon ka ah!

 **Josh** : Desisyong sayo lang habang buhay

 **Jah** : Pa-fall

 **Josh** : Kaya ka nga na fall diba? HAHAHA

 **Jah** : Heh! Tulog na tayo. Puntahan pa natin si Kuya bukas, I'm sure di yun tutupad sa usapan.

 **Josh** ; Love, dapat ba talaga akong sumama? Baka mas lalong di sasama kapatid mo sayo

 **Jah** : Oh, akala ko ba you want to get to his good graces?

 **Josh** : oo na oo na. Kung di lang talaga kita mahal eh.

 **Jah** : 🙄 Goodnight

 **Josh** : Goodnight 😙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it interesting, and I think I failed. Anyways, comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, slow update. Enjoy!


End file.
